


A Dangerous Man

by StrangelyAverage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Assassins & Hitmen, Multi, Punishment, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangelyAverage/pseuds/StrangelyAverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, sure. The Mafia Boss can be a horrifyingly cruel man, but just wait until you take a look at his bodyguard. Now that the Mafia is back in business and dozens of men, women and children are being killed, Feliciano's job as sheriff just got a lot harder. He has to call in several foreign investigators, agents, mercenaries and hitmen to get the job done. Will all that be enough to stop the Mafia which is run by the most dangerous man in Italy? And can the most dangerous man in Italy keep his title when his right hand man seems increasingly unpredictable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3, so please forgive the sloppiness at the beginning as I figure out how this works. For this work, only human names will be used since this is a human AU. Netherlands is named Abel while Belgium is Belle. Each chapter will have a couple situations separated by ~-~-~-~. All comments are welcomed. Including constructive criticism, predictions, suggestions and questions.

“I said I was sorry! I-I’ll try harder next time! Please spare me!” an old man shouted as he ran down the dock. Following him was a young man dressed absurdly well to be in this part of the town. He cocked his gun and said nothing as he approached the old man. Once he ran out of wooden planks to run on, he turned around and faced his attacker. Tears already streaked his wrinkled face.

“You’ve failed me for the last time.” the young man said. “I’m deeply, deeply disappointed.”

“Please don’t kill me! What about my children!?” he asked.

“They’re grown up. And I won’t be killing you tonight.” he said, not raising his gun. He watched the old man regain his footing and stand up. He was still cowering in a crouched position. The young man smirked at how pathetic he looked. It’s been a while since he tormented someone so elderly. Usually they knew better than to defy the mafia.

“Y-You won’t kill me? Please give me another chance!” he said and got on his knees to plead. He crawled forward slowly and reached for the young man. His attacker wound his foot back then forward with all his force. The old man fell on his back from the kick, causing the wood under him to creak.

“Don’t touch me.” the young man said. “You will not get another chance.”

“But you said you wouldn’t kill me!” he said, holding his shoulder in pain.

“Oh,” the young man smiled sinisterly, “I won’t be killing you. He will.” A taller, tanner young man appeared out of seemingly nowhere. The shorter young man handed him the pistol and turned his back to the old man. “Do what you please with him. Just make sure he dies.” he said and walked away.

The man with the gun made eye contact with his new victim. The elder could see the moonlight glinting of his green eyes. They were full of merciless intent. Before he could plead and beg for his life for a second time, the gun went off. His new attacker showed no emotion as the blood started to pour from the bullet wound in his chest. 

The old man leaned forward, holding his heart in agony. “W-Why?” he wheezed. He got no response and instead was kicked off the dock and into the freezing, winter waters. He made little to no splash as he sank into the murky depths.

“Are you done there Antonio? I don’t want to spend any more time here than I have to. Smells like fish and shit.” the shorter young man said.

“You mean fish and chips, Lovino?” Antonio asked and picked up the shell left by the bullet.

“No, no I don’t.” Lovino replied and straightened out the sleeves of his suit. He had a thing for fashion and he wasn’t about to let his job get in between him and his interests.

“I guess we should be going now.” Antonio said and turned to Lovino. He stuck the pistol in his waistband. He retrieved the lighter from his pocket along with a box of cigarettes. He pressed the box against his mouth and tipped it over so slightly. A single cigarette slipped out and right into his lips. He pulled the box away and quickly lit the item in his mouth as he replaced the items in his pocket. He did all this in the matter of five seconds.

“Did you clean the blood?” Lovino asked.

“Of course I did.” Antonio said and let out a puff of smoke.

“Let’s go. I think someone heard the old hag shouting earlier.” Lovino ordered and walked off like nothing happened. Antonio followed obediently, only opening his mouth to let out smoke.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
“Another one huh?” Feliciano said and looked at the paperwork sadly. 

“It upsets me too sir. They keep striking out of nowhere. I’m not sure anyone can stop the mafia now.” his assistant said and shook his head. “It’s hopeless. The mafia was so easy to track decades ago. Then they went silent for a while but they’ve come back full force. What makes it worse is that they under the radar.”

“I realize that. I couldn’t have the slightest idea who would be so sick as to do this. They’ve killed so many men along with women and children!” Feliciano said, grabbing his hair in frustration. “How are we supposed to stop them? Everyone who’s tried has died or had their family killed or hurt.”

“You’re the sheriff of the police department Feliciano. I’m sure you’ll find a way to overcome this.” his assistant said with a polite bow before exiting the room. Feliciano rested his head in his hands. It’s not like he asked to have so many responsibilities. His grandfather was a regionally known man. He was the greatest detective in the area and he helped end the mafia’s reign of terror decades ago. From a young age, Feliciano was trained to follow in his father’s footsteps. He didn’t want to be a detective so he took a slightly different path. Being sheriff was not worse, but it wasn’t any better. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this. It’s going to come out of my own money too.” Feliciano mumbled to himself as he stood up. He walked to the back of his office and looked for a plain black book with no title. He had it somewhere in the bookshelves. His grandfather had left him the book filled with notes. There were strategies and tips for almost every situation. It was a guide in all sense of the word.

Once Feliciano found it he flipped through the pages until he got to the chapter about the mafia. In it were scribbles and sketches of scenes he had studied and investigated over the years. By the middle of the chapter he had left a small, isolated note. He had circled it with red pen too.

“If all else fails, call in outside help. Private investigators and freelance detectives may bring foreign intelligence along with them. Anyone who calls them self a mercenary outwardly can be suspected as extremely unpredictable and possibly even dangerous. Mercenaries from other lands are less likely to betray you in the end.”

“But what does this all mean?!” Feliciano asked himself. “How the hell am I supposed to contact people who move like nomads?!” Just as he said that, a slip of paper fell from between the pages. He picked it up and squinted at the faded writing. On it was a phone number and the words “Beilschmidt Family”. 

“I hope this works grandpa.” Feliciano said and sighed.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Gilbert and Ludwig enjoyed a rather dull life. They both had regular jobs that allowed them to pay the rent on their shitty house. Gilbert worked at the dump, he had drop out of high school to support his brother. Ludwig had at least gotten through high school but they couldn’t afford college. He knew since his father died, neither of them would be able to amount to much in society’s mind. Ludwig now worked at as a construction worker. Not the kind that deal with architecture and blue prints. He just carried the supplies back and forth with his muscle bound body.

They were both resting in their house that reeked of poverty when their old fashioned phone rang. Gilbert was the one who picked up the phone, knowing his younger brother would be too tired to move a muscle. “Hello.” he said. 

“Is this the Beilschmidt family?” an unknown voice asked. Gilbert’s eyes widened. No one had this number except for both of their employers and the landlord.

“It is. Though it’s not much.” he said and looked back at his brother who seemed at his physical limit at the tender age of nineteen.

“I received this number from my grandfather. I’m guessing that someone in the household works undercover.” he said. Gilbert gulped. How did this man know? Was he the police?

“I-I’m sorry. I know what you’re talking about but we can’t afford to get into that type of situation at the-“he started.

“I will pay you immensely for you services. I have an important job that all of my men have failed on so far. I see that you received this call from Germany.” Feliciano said in the most rigid voice he could muster.

“What kind of job is it?” he asked quietly, trying to avoid getting his brother’s attention

“The mafia in this part of the country is out of control again but they remain undetected as they commit multiple crimes. They know every face of every impending enemy in the country. That’s why I need a foreign mercenary.” Feliciano said.

“W-We can’t be mercenaries. Only our father is…was.” Gilbert said.

“Your father must’ve known my grandfather.” Feliciano said, “How did he die?”

“He died on the job. He always told us to never result to what he’s done.” Gilbert said.

“But you are skilled in that area, right?” Feliciano asked.

“I suppose you can say that.” Gilbert said. “We’ve both gotten our hands dirty since we were children.”

“Great, will you take the job? More information will be given when we visit in person.” Feliciano said. He didn’t want hope to seep into his tone but he couldn’t help it.

“I need to talk to my brother about it though. This includes him-“ Gilbert said until his brother interrupted.

“Just take the job. This place is worthless anyways. It’s not like we’re leaving anything behind.” Ludwig said from his spot on the couch.

“I’ll take that as a yes. I cannot pay you until you arrive though. We’ll welcome you and keep you safe as you visit our country. You will be paid fairly for your services. Thank you-“ Feliciano said.

“Wait! I don’t even know your name!” Gilbert said.

“Feliciano. I’ll be expecting you in Italy within the next couple of weeks.” he said abruptly before hanging up. Gilbert sighed and slammed the phone. “Pack your bags we’re going to Italy!” he said to his brother. Ludwig sat up and cracked his stiff neck. “ It’s not like we have much to take.” he said.

“I know. And since we’re leaving the country and coming back with a bunch of money, I saw we have some fun.” Gilbert said and smirked as he thought of all the things he could do.

“It better not be sick. I swear if you kill another person in the garbage compressor at work I will lock you in a cage.” Ludwig said and pointed at his brother.

“That was an accident.” Gilbert said, keeping his grin on. “Besides I wasn’t going to do that. I just thought we should ruin stuff here. I’m sure we can get some extra cash from  
something in here.” Ludwig looked around and strongly disapproved of this. He usually had more moral than this but he reluctantly gave in. 

“You can sell the landlord’s shit if you want but we have to get out of here fast. Where’s the money Vati left behind for us?” Ludwig asked.

“In my secret hidey hole of course.” Gilbert said and winked. He ran into his room and came back with a fat stack of paper money in his hands. He waved it in front of Ludwig who snatched it away. “I’ll be holding this until we leave.” he said. Gilbert shrugged and proceeded to pack his small amount of personal items in his worn out suitcase.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
“Lovino, Belle wishes to have a talk with you about pressing matters.” Antonio said as he walked into Lovino’s office unannounced. He was the only one who was able to address the Mafia’s Boss so casually also.

“Let her in.” Lovino said as he fiddled with a shotgun. His feet were up on his desk so he could lay it across his legs as he cleaned it. Just because your weapons do dirty tasks doesn’t mean they shouldn’t be crystal clean. 

Antonio opened the door and walked out into the hallway. A few seconds later, Belle walked in. She was dressed in a pristine, ironed dress. It was pinstripe black and didn’t keep her very modest. She had a lot of self-respect and only dressed this way when going on a mission or returning from one. She took a seat and waited to be spoken to before speaking.

“What are these pressing matters?” Lovino asked, not taking his eyes off the gleam reflecting off the gun’s barrel. The room was dim but the shine was illuminating in his mind

“I’ve come back from the job concerning the young men who planned on creating a rival mafia.” she reported. Lovino smirked and glanced over. He made it apparent he was studying her body which exposed just the right parts to make a man go crazy while still looking classy. “I can tell.” he said and snickered. She didn’t move an inch from his comments. She was used to them anyways.

“They never even saw it coming.” she said with a smirk.

“Those dumbasses. Thinking they could compete with me.” he said and laid the gun across his desk. He looked back at Belle; she was steadfast in her gaze. 

“Abel was also a great help. I don’t think I could’ve done it without him.” she said.

“Oh don’t be silly Belle.” Lovino said and leaned over his desk so he was closer to her face. Now he could see the nervousness in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and said calmly,  
“You’re a strong girl all by yourself. Don’t give him credit where it doesn’t belong.”

“But it’s true!” she said, finally showing some emotion. Her straight face turned into a small frown and scrunched eyebrows. Lovino brought her hand close to his lips and chuckled a bit. His warm breath sent shivers up her spine. She didn’t approve of this but she didn’t dare make a move against him. He planted a kiss on the back of her hand and looked up at her, “Of course darling.” This time he let that feeling sink in. He sat back in his chair, letting his expression fade from his face. He could play the same game she fooled other’s with.

“Now, leave.” he ordered a bit harshly. She nodded and said “Thank you Boss.” She rushed out with a blush, startling Antonio who was taking a nap standing up. He had gotten quite good at it too. He walked into Lovino’s office and took a seat. He put his feet up and leaned back in his chair. “What did you say? She looked pretty flustered just now.” Antonio said, without his usual smile.

“Just a flirt or two. I didn’t say anything really.” Lovino said, paying no attention to his friend across the desk. When he looked up he saw the hurt in his face. “What’s wrong Antonio?” he asked.

“N-Nothing. I was just wondering why her brother didn’t come in as well. I’ve noticed how protective he’s been of her lately.” Antonio replied. Lovino almost believed him too until he heard the fault in his tone. He wasn’t concerned about whatever Abel was doing. He was more concerned about what Lovino was doing.

In response, he was going to use one of his only advantages he had over Antonio. He pushed his feet off the desk roughly, almost making scuff marks on his precious desk. He crawled onto the desk and grabbed Antonio by the collar of his button up shirt. He pulled him forward until their lips touched. Lovino knew Antonio was a passionate man so his instant response to the kiss was expected. They enjoyed the fight they had when someone had to dominate the other. Lovino was stubborn and wouldn’t admit he liked playing the conquered. It took someone like Antonio to take over.

Their steamy exchange wouldn’t amount to anything more unfortunately. A grunt had opened the door to Lovino’s office without knocking or announcing himself what so ever.  
He froze in the doorway as he saw the two men in their sweet embrace. Lovino broke away, letting a single strand of saliva connect them for a second. His eyes were locked onto Antonio’s green orbs. “Take care of him.” Lovino said. Antonio smirked and replied “I’d love to.” 

When he turned to the man in the doorway, his smirk became a furious scowl. The man screamed and started to sprint down the hall. Antonio cursed in Spanish under his breath. He grabbed the shotgun on the desk and ran out. Lovino sighed angrily. “I just cleaned that shit.” he said to himself and crossed his arms. Antonio knew how to ruin a moment just as well as he could create one. 

Speaking of the devil, Antonio ran down the hall after the man. He was much faster than him anyways. He knew how upset Lovino would be if he got blood on the walls, though the paint was already chipping. When Antonio caught up to his prey, he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down. “Nooooo!” he shouted as Antonio pinned him down under his shoe. A designer shoe at that, a gift from Lovino.

“Don’t worry, I’m just taking safety precautions.” Antonio said with a smirk. He dragged the struggling man across an open room. Everyone inside turned their heads towards the crying man. He screamed out “Lovino is-“ He wasn’t able to get any more words out because Antonio had started to choke him with his own shirt. “Don’t be a little shit or I might have to kill you in front of everyone. I don’t think anyone wants that.” Antonio said keeping his sadistic grin on. 

No one in the room decided to defend the poor guy on the floor. He was about to learn his lesson for whatever he did, and they wanted no part in his punishment. They could only pity him for whatever mistake he did. 

Antonio continued to drag him, even when they went down stairs. He unlocked a door with a key from his cluttered key ring. It was amazing he memorized which key does what. He slammed the door behind him, nearly getting the grunt’s foot crushed in the door. He threw the man into the middle of the room and then put a finger around the trigger.  
“Wh-What kind of room is …this?” the man asked in between coughs and wheezes for air. But the air down he was stagnant and stale. The only striking smell was that of blood. He looked around and saw body shaped objects wrapped in bloodied sheets and bound in rope. He started to scream again.

“Oh, shut up.” Antonio said and approached him. The man retreated into the corner. “What did you see?”

“N-Nothing I saw nothing! I wouldn’t tell anyone even if I did see something!” he said.

“So you’ll say nothing.” Antonio said.

“Right!” the man said.

“I don’t believe you. You know, I always disagreed with that ‘Two can’t keep a secret’ thing. But I’m sure three can’t be any better.” Antonio said and pointed the barrel at the man. Before he could scream again, he was struggling for air. It was difficult to breath with a hole in your throat. Antonio smiled. “It’s been a while since we had to use this room. But you are the first who has caught us. You can die happy knowing you were the first at something now, you worthless piece of shit.” And with that he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Antonio replaced his creepy smile with a more upbeat one. He casually walked back into the previous room he entered the hallway from. Everyone was avoiding him and trying not to notice the blood on his shirt. “Does anyone know what his name is?” he asked innocently with a cheery smile. When nobody turned around he shouted with a purpose this time. “I said, does anyone know his name?!” he yelled angrily. Abel, a tall, fair young man turned around and replied “H-His name is Christopher sir.” Antonio’s jovial grin return to his face and he said “Thank you Abel. Now, if you don’t want to end up like your buddy Christopher there, don’t walk into any room in the west wing without knocking and waiting for a response or making an appointment beforehand. Am I understood?”

An affirmative “yes” was mumbled in unison across everyone gathered in the room. They were just trying to enjoy their break after all. They didn’t expect stuff like this to happen within their own headquarters. Antonio walked out, whistling a folk song as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“God, he killed him.” Abel said as he turned back to his fellow Mafia members.

“Yeah, I’m not sure who’s more dangerous. Boss or his bodyguard.” someone chimed in. Something in Abel’s mind clicked. He had been plotting to get rid of the boss so he could take over the Mafia for himself. He had been inspired by the dying words of those men he killed in the early morning with his sister that day. He needed to get rid of the body guard, before he could get to Lovino. Lovino was rarely seen without Antonio in the vicinity. Maybe Belle was wrong. Maybe Abel had a fool proof plan. Just maybe…


	2. Feliciano in the Flesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short bridge just to get to more action and such.

“That fool didn’t even tell us what part of the country to meet him in.” Ludwig grumbled and took a look at his map. He and his brother, Gilbert, had just landed in Rome with their two bags of belongings. They didn’t leave behind anything in Germany, except for their past. Here, they could start over with the money they were promised.

They decided to wander around the city like any tourist would, except they had an unknown destination. Ludwig kept glancing at his watch. “How are we supposed to find him? Italy isn’t that small.” Gilbert said and sighed angrily. “I knew this was too good and vague to be true.”

He leaned against a rail, overlooking a small canal. Ludwig stood next to him and replied “We can still start over here.”

“Yeah right. The locals are confused by our accents and we can’t even speak Italian.” Gilbert said and flicked a rock into the water. As the water rippled underneath them, a young  
man came up next to them. He was whistling some folk song carelessly as he looked over the canal. Both Ludwig and Gilbert looked at him oddly. Maybe it was just a culturally difference.

“Do you mind…ah never mind.” Ludwig said and picked up his suitcase to leave. The Italian man looked at him in surprise then he smiled. Gilbert noted that he was closer to a boy than a man really.

“Nice to meet you. I suspect you are the Beilschmidt brothers.” he said out of nowhere. The brother’s eyes widened and their jaws dropped. “Are you Feliciano?” Gilbert asked.

“In the flesh.” he replied with a smile.

“Y-You aren’t who I expected at all. Your voice is different.” Gilbert said.

“Oh like this?” he asked and cleared his throat. “Blah blah blah, serious stuff. Death, mafia, blood.”

Gilbert snickered while Ludwig just looked on with astonishment. “Yeah like that!” the albino said, unable to stop laughing. “Look brother. I’m not sure if-“ Ludwig started.

“We found him man! Let’s just go. Where else do we have to go?” Gilbert said.

“Yeah Luddy, let’s go!” Feliciano said and started to walk away without warning. “Oi! Don’t call me that!” the blonde shouted angrily and followed him, with both his case and Gilbert’s in his hands. The two brothers followed the man who would be responsible for their future from this point on.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

“Brother, I don’t like what you’re planning.” Belle said. Abel shrugged and went back to carving a figure into the chunk of wood in his hand. 

“It doesn’t include you Belle. It’ll be fine I have everything planned out.” Abel said, paying her no mind though he loved her.

“But can you really do it alone?” she asked. “I don’t think either of them would show mercy.”

“They won’t be able to show anything when they’re dead so what does it matter? Once I’m Boss, you’ll be up there with me.” Abel said.

“Y-You aren’t doing this for me are you?” Belle asked.

“I told father I’d take care of you and that’s what I plan to do. But I’m not doing this just for you.” Abel said.

“Don’t you think the risks outweigh the probability it’ll work? What if they catch you and kill you or maybe just hurt you.” she said.

“I’ll be fine.” Abel said.

“What if…What if they come for me?” Belle asked and clenched her jacket in his fists. Abel placed his carving to the side and sat next to her. He usually wasn’t one that showed emotions but he knew how to make his sister feel better for sure. Abel wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head in the nook of his neck. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you. If you suspect anything you should just run and forget about me. Take care of yourself Belle.” She hugged him tighter and started to cry. “Please, don’t do it. We’re some of the most respected ones here. We’ve been with them the longest.” she begged.

“I’m sorry.” Abel said and petted her hair. “I’ve already decided and nothing can change my mind now.” 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Late that night, Feliciano arrived back into his home town with the two Germans. “I’ve booked a hotel for you both. It’s just outside of the mafia’s reach. They do, however, control the next city over and much of the southern towns.” Feliciano said.

“What do you want us to do though? The mafia must have dozens if not hundreds of members. And the officials or whoever is running this must be heavily protected.” Ludwig asked.

“That’s the thing. I don’t necessarily want you to kill anyone just yet. I just need someone to do a bit of intel gathering. They always keep an eye on the usual faces but I’ve noticed they haven’t tracked down the new faces as well. But both of you mustn’t cause trouble. Being albino Gilbert can be recognized easily, unless you wear a disguise. And Ludwig, it’d be hard to find a strong, blonde man here who hasn’t moved away already. And that’s all besides your strong accents.”

“Actually I can mock several kinds. I was taught by our father.” Gilbert said. He coughed and smirked as he said “’Ello Govna’. Pip pip cheerio.” Feliciano laughed but replied “I don’t think British people talk like that.”

“I know but they do have that accent. You hafta admit it dude.” he said, know mocking an American from the west coast. “Or perhaps they need to loosen up a bit man.” he said, now Jamaican.

“I get it. I do believe that will become helpful. I want you in a disguise then. Ludwig, I guess you’ll have to be more careful.” Feliciano said and pointed at him. “I’ll be back tomorrow with clothing for you guys and the plan for your first mission.”

“What about the money?” Gilbert asked and rubbed his fingers together. Feliciano glared at him, not appreciating his Italian mobster accent.

“Tomorrow.” Feliciano said sternly, shocking both of the brothers. Then he suddenly smiled as the car came to a stop. “See ya later.” he said and shooed the men out. Once they exited the car they went to the trunk to get their bags. As the closed the door to the back of the car, it sped off into the night. Both of them stared at the brilliant lights coming from the five star hotel in awe.

“This is going to be worth it Ludwig.” Gilbert said and walked in with his brother. Neither of them knew how they would get out of this but both of them believed it would be better than the state they arrived in.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The next day was the day Abel was waiting for. He knew Antonio always took a siesta at exactly two in the afternoon if they weren’t at a job. Abel was well trusted and included in most of the important plans. He owed his sister for getting them so far though. If it wasn’t for her who did the talking, he would be dead by now. 

Abel had followed Antonio from a distance all day just to make sure he knew where he would nap. As the older man walked down the hall, he thought that he was going to Lovino’s office. Instead he unlocked the farthest door on the right and walked in, locking it behind him. Too bad his “stalker” had been prepared for that. He waited nearly half an hour to make sure Antonio was asleep before he made his move.

It was a Sunday, so most if not all of the members were out. The headquarters was quiet as can be. Lovino enjoyed the silence. At the moment, he was sitting in his dark office going through his paperwork. There was a long list of businesses that were overdue on their safety money. If they didn’t want their precious stores and houses burned down, they were to pay by the end of next week. 

Even though he was in his own world, he distinctly heard the click of someone picking a lock successfully. He snapped out of his concentration and sighed. He had just heard Antonio go into a room nearby so it was someone else snooping around. Someone who had been purposely put at a distance so they didn’t know too much. He spun around in his chair and quickly picked a small pistol from his nice display. Not all of the guns were loaded and he was the only one who knew. With his gun in hand he crept out of his office and into the hall.


	3. How to End a Siesta Badly

Abel locked the door behind him before turning around. He held in a gasp when he saw Antonio. Usually the man has a cheery deposition or a sadistic expression. His unconscious face was so childish and young looking. Abel got a sudden flash of Antonio’s face when he first met him. He shook his head, knowing he’s changed since then. He couldn’t turn back now. 

The other thing that astonished him when he turned around was the fact that Antonio was as close to naked as possible. The only thing covering him was his boxers which were a bright red. He laid sprawled out on a couch that rolled out to be a bed. 

Abel tried not to be distracted by how easy he thought this would be. He pulled out a large dagger from his waist band and walked over to Antonio. When the man in the bed stirred, he froze. After a couple seconds of silence he kept on approaching him. Raising his shaky hand, he was about to stab the life out of the man who didn’t know what coming. “Just do it. He would do it if it were you.” he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and he was about to move but he was interrupted. 

Someone was messing with keys outside. He heard them jingle in the person’s hand. He gulped and looked around for some place to hide. He found a wardrobe which was empty, just wide enough to fit him. He quickly but silently made his way over to it and took shelter in it.

The door opened slowly, only causing his heart rate to accelerate. He was able to peek through a crack in the wood. It was Lovino who came in. The last person he wanted to catch him! Abel tried not to breath too loudly but he was so nervous he started to quiver.

Lovino glared at the near naked man in front of him and snorted. He closed the door behind him, but he didn’t lock it. He walked around the room, looking for something. Abel could only hope it wasn’t him he was searching for. 

The Mafia Boss felt insulted to be taken as an idiot. He didn’t know who was in the room but he knew someone was in here. Lovino walked around, searching very minimally, confident he could get the person to come out. The room was dead silent, too silent. A wave of panic washed over Lovino and he quickly went back to check on Antonio. He put two fingers on his neck, he still had a pulse and he seemed to be breathing. He was a heavy sleeper so it would take something as loud as a gun to wake him up.  
Lovino sighed in frustration and kicked the floor with the toe of his boot. All of a sudden he fell to his hands and knees and searched under the bed. No one. He cursed and stood back up. Just as it seemed like he had given up, he stopped in front of the door.

“I know someone’s in here. Come out now.” he ordered. Abel shaky breath hitched as he lost hope. He couldn’t possibly be serious. He had to stay hidden or else he’d be killed on the spot. 

“I said, come out now.” Lovino said, letting his anger seep into his tone. He put a hand on the handle of his pistol which he stuck in his pocket. Abel couldn’t see what he was  
doing from the small crack but he didn’t think it was good.

“If you’re going to be difficult, I’ll just shoot the wardrobe you’re hiding in. I’ll shoot you so much that your face won’t even be recognizable. Then I’ll take that closet out and dump your body in the ocean so no one will find you. I don’t think you want that, so open the doors, throw you weapon on the ground and come out.” Lovino said and revealed his gun. 

Abel recited a silent prayer before he opened the creaky doors. He dropped his knife and took a step out. He looked down, unable to look his killer in the eyes.

“Abel…” Lovino said, “Shh, I don’t want to wake Antonio.”

“Just shoot me already.” Abel said.

“I’m not like Antonio. I don’t enjoy killing people like that sick bastard. I’m more of a business man who likes to keep his hands clean. If you don’t want to die right now, then I suggest not waking him. Follow me, now.” Lovino said and opened the door. Abel bit his lip as he left his dagger on the floor and walked to the front of the room. He glared at Lovino before exiting. 

Lovino followed close behind him and locked the door behind him. He pressed the end of the gun into the taller man’s back and ordered “Forward.” They walked down the west hall quietly and when he needed to turn Lovino would demand him to move. If he acted wrongly, he’d get a bullet in the rib cage.

They walked across the empty room which was usually filled with people during meetings and breaks. “Right.” Lovino said and pushed the gun into his back. Abel winced but followed his orders. They walked all the way down the hall until Lovino stopped him. “I’m going to unlock the door, if you move a single muscle I won’t hesitate to shoot. Abel nodded.

Lovino didn’t trust him anymore but he turned his back to him. He fumbled with the large key ring loaded with mismatches keys. He might’ve been the Boss but he didn’t know what each key was for. Once he opened the door he pointed the gun back at the traitor. Abel took a step into the dark room and noticed they were steps leading down to a stale room. He hesitated and tested Lovino’s short patience. 

“Move it!” Lovino said and kicked him hard. Abel fell forward and tumbled down the stairs. The Boss laughed at his moans of pain as he reached the bottom. “And stay in there. I’ll be back for you later.” Lovino said and slammed the door shut. 

Abel cried out in agony when he hit the ground hard. He landed in a puddle of thick liquid and the smell of the room confirmed his fears. He tried to stand up and avoid it but his leg buckled under him, sending him face first into the liquid, causing him to whimper. Something was definitely wrong with his left leg. He sat back up and scoot to the corner. Once his eyes got used to the darkness, he spotted the source of the blood puddle. Just a few feet away was Christopher’s corpse. He gagged as the grossness in the room sky rocketed. He didn’t know how long he could last in here.

Lovino walked back into the room Antonio was sleeping in. He sat on the bed next to him and stared at him for a moment before pushing him off.

“Mierda.” Antonio hissed. “Lovino, why did you do that?”

“Because you were almost killed.” he said.

“What do you mean?” Antonio asked and yawned.

“I mean Abel snuck in here with a dagger and was prepared to end your life. You’re lucky I heard him sneak in. He was hiding in the closet until I forced him to get out.” Lovino said.

“Well whoop de fucking doo, do you want a medal or something?” Antonio asked. Taken back by his cruel tone, Lovino replied “I saved your life you ungrateful bastard. You know well I could end it right now if I really wanted to.”

Antonio smirked and said “I know you can. So…where are we going to get rid of Abel’s body? Belle is going to be devastated.”

“I didn’t kill him.” Lovino said. Antonio’s jaw fell open and he asked “Why not?”

“I want to instill fear into him. I don’t want him dead.” Lovino said and crossed his arms.

“He needs to die! He almost killed me!” Antonio said. He grabbed the knife on the floor behind the couch/bed. He started to walk out of the room before Lovino said “Get back in here.” Antonio froze in the doorway, unsure whether or not he wanted to follow his Boss’s orders.

“I promise you can have your revenge soon. I want to get Belle first.” Lovino said.

“Are we going to kill her?” Antonio asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough. But we’re going to need some stuff before we leave. We’re going to pay her a visit immediately.” Lovino said and got off the bed. He studied Antonio’s nearly naked body and said “Put some clothes on too.”

Antonio puckered his lips teasingly and taunted him by shaking his behind. He said “What? Don’t like to see this out of the bedroom?” Lovino blushed and replied “Shut the hell up. Fuck you!”

“I believe the correct term is, fuck you.” he said and winked. Lovino kicked him and stomped out of the room. Antonio smirked and went back to grab his clothes on the floor. He loved it when he sexually frustrated people.


End file.
